1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of receiving input information, such as a phone number that has already been used, and a control method thereof.
2. Background
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
In the wave of communication innovation, a messenger, such as social networking service (SNS), is automatically allowed to access to the numbers stored in an address book of a mobile terminal. In this regard, particular phone numbers that a user does not want to be linked to the messenger may be automatically stored in the SNS. For instance, particular phone numbers a user wants to use in business purposes only automatically may be stored in the messenger.
Consequently, a user's personal information may be exposed to others whom the user does not want to share with, and therefore, the risks of leakage of user's private information are enormous and growing. As such, there has been a growing demand for technology to separately manage telephone numbers that are frequently used, but they are rarely used to share a user's private matter.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.